There are various prior art aerodynamic toys (flyers) in the form of airfoils. The ability to safely launch and land such flyers is of major concern for everyone involved with safety. Flyers of rigid construction have been fitted with rubber bumpers. While some flyers are completely made of soft foam or sheet rubber. Others are inflatable or, in some instants, are substantially made of fabric.
In general, prior art flyers are designed to maintain a rigid or fixed configuration or shape (i.e. aerodynamic profile) during flight. The typical pocket flyers (i.e. made from fabric or rubber) are somewhat flexible and are much safer; they are also foldable. In flight, however, due to the rotation imparted to the flyer at launch (i.e. centrifugal force), these more flexible flyers also exhibit a substantially rigid or fixed aerodynamic profile characterized by a substantially fixed radii or shape
The inflatable flyers of the prior art are designed with shape holding features which serve to maintain a predetermined or preselected aerodynamic profile. The rigid, fixed, build-in aerodynamic profiles which are characteristic of all prior art flyers determine the toy's ultimate aerodynamic characteristics and most importantly, their lift/drag characteristics. These flyers of the prior art (when launched) will substantially fly in a predetermined flight-path and at all times, subject to the mercy of the wind.
Most importantly, all prior art flyers are not well suited for flying in the wind. It is well known that the wind is not especially kind to such flyers and throwers must avoid anything more than a very light breeze. As a rule, if there is more than 2-5 mph of wind, it's too windy to safely throw any prior art flyer; it will simply be blown away in anything more than a very light breeze. Even the most advanced, high-tech flyer, if caught by a light wind, can become unpredictable!